The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Gutters are installed around roofs of homes and structures to catch water falling off of the roof shingles or tiles and channel the water into a downspout. Effective gutters are important, helping to manage water around a structure, avoiding water damage and water runoff in damaging areas. Gutters can become clogged with leaves, pine needles, and other debris that collects on roofs.
Known gutter protection systems sit on top of the gutter and seem to rely upon shuttering the top of the gutter. Small slots or grates on top of the gutter protection systems are supposed to allow water into the gutter without permitting debris into the gutter. They typically keep some of the leaves and debris out of the gutter. Most fail at directing much of the water into the gutter, especially during hard rains.